


Day 2: Training

by aoiichii



Series: Claudetober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudetober 2019, Gen, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: A ghost of a smile





	Day 2: Training

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day two! I'm experimenting a bit with my usual writing style - so if it's too vague... sorry!

Nocking an arrow and drawing back a bowstring is as easy as breathing for Claude. Each action he makes is fluid, easily done in less than a breath.

Handling a heavy axe does not produce the same ease of motion or refined execution. It is cumbersome and the weight of it is off in his arms, in his hands.

And yet, despite this, Teach insists that he uses the unwieldy weapon. 

There is a touch of familiarity, as it isn't the first time he's had to use an axe, nor is it the second or third as he's had prior training with it in his youth. The bow had just fit with his preferred style of fighting best and so his focus had been almost solely centered around archery. 

His first swing was too far, his center of balance thrown off by the momentum he hadn't accounted for. Claude stumbles and sets a frown upon his lips. 

Teach is at his side, hands ghosting over his body and limbs, correcting posture, tapping where Claude needs to bend, where he needs to compensate. They are thorough but careful, fingers and palms lingering no longer than necessary - a grasp around his wrist, an arm to guide his own, a fleeting warmth pressed to his back. 

If he were a lesser being he’d overthink it.

But he knows for a fact that Teach is sincere in their teachings, wanting to see their students, him included, improve. They didn’t want them to be defenseless on a battlefield. And Claude could - grudgingly - admit the logic in having him learn a skill for more close-ranged fighting.

His second swing is better.

His third includes some of his usual finesse.

And when he pulls off a successful counterattack against a bandit, he doesn’t imagine the slight quirk of their lips as they catch their breaths in the lull between attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
